Sword Birth
|romanji=''Sōdō Basū'' |parent magic=Sword Magic |parent item=Swords |user=Various }} Sword Birth ( , Sōdō Basū; lit. "Phantasmal Genesis of a Myriad Blades") is a Sword Magic spell of immense power, said to be one of Secret Arts (奥義, Ōgi) of swordsmanship; it allows a swordsman to accomplish a feat that no other thought was possible. It's mastered by a select few, with those being recognized as true master-class swordsman. The spell has been used throughout various instances in history — decimating the caster's opposition with ease and turning battlefields into desolate wastelands. It's because of this that the technique has been highly sought after, even in the modern era. It's known that there are variations of this technique used with other weapon-based magic — emulating the incredible power & versatility this one possesses. Description Also called the "Thousand One-Blade Style of Ultimate Annihilation" (千一刀流の杏都波, Senman Ittōryū no Kyōkuha) by many opponents due to the immense amount of damage it produces and using only blade as its catalyst. Said to be the penultimate of one's experience as a swordsman, it can be described as something as ethereal and phantasmal, while fearsome in both power and name. It's a technique that's only mastered by those who truly bonded with their sword to an extreme, completely becoming one with it in any given situation. It's a technique is versatile in nature and extremely fast that most don't have time to react, making it a potent surprise attack technique. the user first focuses magic power into their blade(s). Then, by imagining the radius of the area he wants to cover, they slams down the blade(s), forming a spell circle that encompasses said radius. Once that's done, the user activates the spell, causing numerous amount of copies of said sword(s) to violently burst from the ground, easily wiping out all within its range, making it indiscriminate to both allies and enemies alike. Each sword is said to carry half the power of the original, though powerful nonetheless. There have been few who've mastered this technique to such an extreme, thus there are none before and after them that can use it on the same scale has they currently can, or so it's believed. This technique can be used in a plethora of ways, going from mid-air combat to integrating it into their swordsmanship in order to give them the upper hand. They can also created many variations of this technique. One being that while in mid-air, by creating an arc, they can transform that single strike into a cascading wave of blades that shimmer into reality, launched at great speeds decimating all of its foes that are caught in the crossfire. It can also be used as an omnidirectional defense mechanism, creating a makeshift shield of blades that has enough power to easily disarm any foe that dares to stand up against it. A third variation seen is that they can cause the blades to easily multiply & increasingly oscillate every time they're destroyed at an astonishing rate, creating a distortion effect and can cause several forms of phenomena to happen, some not explainable by normal means. The possibilities of this technique are endless when wielded in the hands of a master. The current radius of this technique, while using minimum amount of magic power nonetheless, is five miles in total. When using all of their magical power, the radius becomes one hundred miles in distance, being twenty times the size of the minimum, with its power being increased a thousand times over, potentially making this particular spell one of the most powerful within his arsenal, though this is rarely used as it can obviously exhaust the user and render them unconscious. It's been stated by past users that the technique is much easier to utilize than originally perceived as it's only limited by one's imagination, saying that the name is most appropriate for this technique. Thus, this is to be, without a doubt, a preferred technique that many swordsmen would utilize during combat, having enough power to take out a plethora of foes at any given moment and could be used to their liking in any given situation. Trivia *The name is taken from Yuuto Kiba's Sacred Gear from the light novel series, Highschool DXD. *This is based on the Asura-Kannon from the anime/manga series, Owari no Seraph & the Shishen Tōgen Kyō from the anime/manga series, Shaman King. See Also *'Fortress of Impalement' Category:Sword Magic Spell Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Spells Category:Sword Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery